


Enchanted

by heygirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lucy james and winn and also maggie make a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: "They lock eyes across the circle. Lena's hoping that she gets the chance to kiss the girl with the beautiful blue eyes."Lena plays spin the bottle at a party. She's really hoping to kiss this one girl.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all. i really should get to my other stories.

Lena is standing outside Alex’s apartment door, debating whether she should knock or leave, when someone else makes the decision for her. 

“Are you going to the party too?” a voice says behind her.

Lena jumps slightly. She turns to glare at the person behind her before noticing the girl’s beautiful eyes. Her frown involuntarily turns into a slight smile. 

“Um, yeah. I am.” Lena says.

A beat passes and neither of the two says anything. Then the girl reaches around Lena and knocks on the door. 

The door to the apartment opens and Alex is there, ushering them in. The girl greets Alex with a kiss on the cheek and makes her way deeper into the apartment and into the small crowd of people.

Lena looks at Alex and opens her arms briefly in a “here I am” gesture.

“Hey, I’m glad you actually came.” Alex says as she closes the door behind Lena and leads her into the kitchen to get her a drink.

“Well, you know, someone told me I could use a night off from my ‘boring life’,” Lena responds with a playful glare at Alex. 

A few days before after their Econ class got out, Alex cornered Lena and invited her to come to the annual masquerade party that the LGBT club held. 

Lena tried to decline several times but couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to say no after Alex said, “Come on, Lena, it’ll be fun. No one will even know it’s you since we’ll all be wearing masks.”

Lena sighed, “Alex –“

“We both know that you’re just going to sit in your dorm and studying material that you already know. One night of fun won’t kill you. It’ll be a nice change from your boring life.”

Alex was right. Lena’s plans for the night of the party included ordering a vegan pizza and going over her physics notes, which she already knew the material for. In the end, Lena conceded and told Alex that she would go to the party. And now, she was here.

“Here. Have a drink.” Alex says, shoving what smelled like vodka mixed with some fruit juice in Lena’s hand. 

She watches as Alex quickly leaves the kitchen when she spots someone trying to mess with her playlist. 

Lena is suddenly left alone to mingle with the other people at the party, people she doesn’t really know. She opts for sitting in an unoccupied corner of the couch in the living and watches the other people talk to one another. 

She sees Alex standing in the corner, talking to her girlfriend and the girl that Lena had seen at the door earlier.

Because of the eye mask the girl was wearing, Lena didn’t know who she was but she did know that she was beautiful. 

Lena sighs softly to herself, one short conversation with the girl and Lena was over here crushing on some girl she didn’t even know. 

As the night goes on, Lena gets more comfortable at the party. Alex comes over every 15 minutes to make sure that she’s got a drink and introduces her to a couple of people. 

Lena meets Winn, a boy she’s sure was in one of her engineering classes last semester, James, a journalism major with a handsome smile, Alex’s girlfriend Maggie, and Lucy. The one person she wants to meet, however, was not among them.

Lena’s got a slight buzz going on and is standing at the kitchen counter, eating some kale chips that Alex said she bought specifically for her that no one has so much as even looked at and talking to Winn about one of the engineering classes he’s taking this semester when Alex calls them over.

“Hey, do you guys want to play spin the bottle?” Alex asks with a stupid smile on her face.

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up. She’s barely even met these people, Alex excluded, and Alex wants her to make-out with them? 

Winn readily agrees and walks to the small circle of people. 

Alex leans in conspiratorially, clearly a little buzzed as well, and says “Winn has a crush on James and James has a crush on Winn so they’re both playing so that they can kiss one another.”

Lena laughs, but she knows that the reason she’s going to say yes to the game is the exact same reason they said yes to playing it, maybe she’ll get to kiss the girl.

“Are you sure none of us are going to get like mono or anything?” Lena asks before she agrees to the game.

Alex laughs, “Of course not. We have rules.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess.” Lena says.

“Yeah. That’s why I won’t be playing. Rule #1: You can’t play if you’re drunk and I’m drunk. Are you drunk?” Alex says.

“Unfortunately, no.” Lena says. 

“Well then, you are a prime candidate. Do you want to play?” Alex asks.

Lena knows that she should say no. The chances that she’ll even get to kiss the girl that she wants to kiss is like slim. But she knows that she is not going to make the first move and the other girl doesn’t know who she is so she doubts that the girl with the gorgeous eyes is going to make the first move. Really, this is her only chance.

“Yes.” Lena says before she can overthink her bad decision.

Five minutes later and eight people, Lena included, are sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle. None of them really want to go first, too scared to seem eager so Alex picks for them.

She chooses Lucy, who is on Lena’s left, and tells them to go clockwise.

As soon as Lucy spins the bottle, Lena doesn’t pay attention to the game because she looks up and sees the girl she’s been crushing on this whole party looking in her direction.  


They lock eyes across the circle of people and stare at one another. Lena hopes her bottle lands on that girl; what she doesn’t know is that the girl is hoping the same thing, having been enchanted by their first meeting outside Alex’s door.

Their gazes stay locked on one another for what seems like hours until James nudges the girl, whose name Lena learns is Kara, and its her turn to play the game. 

She spins the bottle and it lands on Winn, much to Lena’s disappointment. Kara walks over to Winn and kisses him on the cheek. As per the rules, you can either kiss the person the bottle lands on on the cheek or on the lips. 

Lena feels relief that Kara kisses him on the cheek. 

By the time it’s Lena’s turn, she’s really praying to anyone that’ll listen that she gets to kiss Kara. Her prayers go unanswered when the bottle lands on James. 

He shoots her an easy smile and she smiles back nervously as she gets up and goes over to him. Her eyes meet Kara’s before she turns back to James and kisses him softly on the cheek. 

She sits back down and the game continues. For the next three rounds, Lena and Kara land on every other person except each other and Lena is growing frustrated. If she has to kiss someone else’s cheek again, she’s going to snap.

It’s the last round. It’s Kara’s turn to spin. By some grace of god, the bottle lands on Lena and immediately both girls start blushing. Lena hadn’t planned on Kara’s bottle landing on her; she didn’t even know if Kara wanted to kiss her.

She watches as Kara gets up slowly and walk over to her. Kara kneels in front of her and they look at each other for a few seconds before Kara begins leaning in. She stops before their lips touch and asks, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”.

Lena can only nod, at a loss for words.

Kara leans back in and kisses Lena briefly on the lips and before either of them can really get into it, she’s pulling away from Lena.

Lena misses Kara’s presence almost immediately. She’s touching her lips as Kara sits back down in her spot. 

Lena’s focus is on their kiss and not on the game. She’s surprised when Lucy tells her that it’s her turn to play. 

Lena leans forward to spin the bottle and everyone watches as it goes round and round. When it finally slows to a stop, it lands on Kara.

Lena looks up at her and smiles softly, getting bigger when Kara smiles back.

She goes to Kara and instead of a shy kiss, like their first time, Lena kisses Kara deeper, tongues roaming each other’s mouths. They don’t stop after the normal three seconds, lost in the feel of each other’s lips. In the back of her mind, Lena’s aware that she’s only just met this girl but she feels something and she hopes that Kara feels it too.

They finally part when someone clears their throat. Everyone is looking away from them and Kara gives a small chuckle before she stands and walks over to Alex.

Lena is disappointed that she doesn’t get to talk to Kara, almost feeling somewhat rejected by the way she just left after their kiss. She looks down at her watch and thinks it’s probably time to call an uber and go back to her dorm. 

She finds before she leaves and thanks her for the invitation.

As she’s walking out the door, she feels a hand on her arm and turns. Standing in front of her is Kara, smiling shyly. 

“Hey!” she says casually, as if their tongues weren’t just in each other’s mouths ten minutes before.

Lena looks slightly confused as she says, “Hey yourself.”

“I know we don’t know each other that well, but um, I think you’re cute and I liked kissing you and I thought maybe we should go out to dinner next week.” Kara shoots out.

Lena doesn’t expect that. She’s standing there, frozen on the spot. She just got asked out; that hasn’t happened to her in like years.

Kara interprets her silence as hesitance and says, “Obviously, you don’t have to say yes. I thought I felt a spark, you know?”, a beat and then, softly as if to herself, “Oh my god, that sounded so stupid.”

Lena laughs and Kara raises her eyes to look at her. 

“Kara, I would love to go out on a date with you.” Lena says, a blush making its way across her face.

Kara looks like Lena just handed her the world on a platter, her smile is so wide.

“Okay. Awesome.” Kara says.

“Awesome.” Lena repeats, smiling just as hard.

Her uber arrives behind her and she’s sitting in the car before she yells out to Kara, “Wait, I don’t have your number!”

“That’s okay. I’ll just get your number from my sister, Alex.”, Kara shouts back.

Lena leans back in her seat. She bets Alex hadn’t predicted that Lena would’ve made out with and gotten a date with her sister when she invited her to the party.

Lena would have to thank Alex later.


End file.
